The Evil Enchantress
"I'm petty, and evil, and vindictive. But most of all...I'm determined." - The Enchantress describes herself to Lady Julia Considered the most powerful witch of the 12th century, the Evil Enchantress came to the Craft late but learned to use it quickly. Defiant, clever and independent, she had the power to conjure the elements, move objects with her mind and create potent potions to achieve her goals. : in addition to be an extremely powerful which, the Evil Enchantress was also the past life of Charmed One Paige Matthews. Quick Facts Full Name: Unknown Species: Witch Gender: Female Birthdate: Unknown, presumably the 11th or 12th century Birthplace: Unknown Hair Color: Brunette Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Porcelain White Notable Powers: Conjuring the Elements, Telekinesis, Portal Creation Paige Matthews' Fairy Tale When Paige was a young girl she made up a fairy tale which was actually based on her past life. The fairy tale read: :"Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who was about to marry a beautiful maiden. But an evil Enchantress with dark powers wanted the Prince for herself, so she could become Queen and rule the entire kingdom. ... in order to pull off that kind of magic, the evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest." : After Paige told her best friend Glen Belland about the fairy tale, she was frustrated because she forget the ending. Thinking it was a magical occurance, Paige went to Halliwell Manor where she found an entry about the Enchantress in the Book of Shadows along with a spell that to her was a conclusion to the tale. The Enchantress' Diabolical Scheme In her castle, after learning that the Prince of her domain was set to marry Lady Julia, the Enchantress began to devise a scheme to ensure she could rule the kingdom. She planned to become the mother of the Prince's heir, dispose of him, and then rule the kingdom under her hard rule of dark magic. : However, she first waited for the stars to align and show her when her powers were at their most darkest and evil. For a length of time, she waited for the astrological event to occur from her castle. Capturing Lady Julia When the stars finally aligned in the shape of a prince with a sword, the Enchantress told her men to bring Lady Julia to her. They did so in the night, though she came unwillingly and unafraid. The Enchantress proceeded to lock her behind bars while she concocted a dark potion to appropiate the Prince's love for Julia to herself. Luring the Prince After the potion was complete, the Prince arrived at the Enchantress's castle and ordered her to release Julia, rightfully suspecting that she had kidnapped her. She then used the potion on him, combined with a spell to make him fall in love with her. The dark magic was successful, and they proceeded to attempt to conceive an heir. The Book of Shadows After recalling a childhood fairy tale, Paige Matthews travelled to Halliwell Manor hoping to find a conclusion to the tale in the Halliwell Family's Book of Shadows. She flipped through the magical tome and found an entry on the Enchantress from the tale along with a spell that she believed was part of the story. : The entry was headed with the title The Evil Enchantress and contained a two paragraph description of the evil witch. Next to the entry, was a spell to Call a Lover to Oneself that the Enchantress created to the prince to her and make him fall in love with her. : The entry read: The Evil Enchantress A witch who came to the craft late, but learned to use it quickly. She was gifted with the power to conjure the elements and was also skilled at creating potent potions to achieve her goals. Defiant, clever, and independent, she was By far the most powerful witch of the 12th century. : To Call a Lover to Oneself Bring together my Prince and Me Let him fall on bended knee I summon him to my side That he may take me to be his destined Bride. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Witches Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Season 4